


Bottom

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Visitor [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angry!Jensen, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Crazy!Jared, Crying!Misha, Face Slapping, Fisting, M/M, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm, Punishment, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared fucks Misha and Jensen gets mad. When Jared unties Jensen, he fights, angering Jared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottom

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm going to have 2 or 3 more parts before wrapping up this series...It's been fun writing this though :) Poor Jensen and Misha, I've been putting them through so much. Also, I hope everyone has a great year this year!  
> All mistakes are my own.  
> I don't own anything or anyone.

“No!” Jensen began struggling against the ropes holding him down. This was a fucking nightmare. His life had just turned into a nightmare.

_Misha’s been living in a nightmare ever since you left._

Misha’s face was pressed against his outstretched arms, whining with each thrust that Jared made. Jared was hitting Misha’s prostate.

Jensen winced each time he heard the slap of flesh on flesh.

He was still struggling, but it wasn’t as strong as before. There was no way he was going to get loose.

 

Misha continued whining and moaning, and Jensen could see that Misha was getting hard again, despite just coming.

“You’re a fucking sick sadist!” Jensen yelled.

Jared gave a hard thrust and paused, looking at Jensen.

Misha whined, wiggling around. He was trying to get more of Jared’s cock in him.

“Look, Jensen. Misha wants this. And when I’m done with him, I’ll have you, and you’ll see how much you want it too.” Jared gave another thrust, but kept his eyes on Jensen. “I mean god, Jensen…look at yourself.”

Jensen looked down. His cock was still raging hard and Jensen turned away, ashamed.

“No. Watch.” Jared said.

“Fuck off.” Jensen muttered.

Jensen heard a gasp from Misha, and his head shot back around.

Jared had pulled out of Misha, and was heading over to him.

 

“I said…” Jared said, breathing in Jensen’s ear. “…watch.”

“No.” Jensen said, trying to stare Jared down.

Jared raised his hand and smacked Jensen in the face. “Looks like I’m gonna have to punish you too, Jen.” Jared said. “That’s five spankings.”

“The fuck? Go fuck off!” Jensen growled. Another smack landed on his face.

“Ten.” Jared growled back. “I can keep this up.”

“So can I.” Jensen spat out. Another smack.

“15.” With that Jared grabbed Jensen’s cock and lowered his head. “I’m tired of your attitude.” Jared said before taking Jensen in his mouth.

 

Misha was looking at the scene displayed by him in fear.

“Jensen!” He cried out, pulling at the bonds. “No…Jared. Stop. Please. Jensen!”

Jared made a motion for Misha to shut up. He hallowed out his cheeks and began sucking on Jensen’s hard cock.

Jensen’s eyes started to glaze over and a moan escaped his lips.

“Jensen!” Misha cried out.

Jensen’s eye flickered over to Misha’s and some realization of what was happening showed on his face.

“No.” He groaned out, trying to fight as much as he could against Jared’s mouth. “No.”

Jared started humming and Jensen groaned, being lost in the bliss again. The sucking intensified and Jensen came with a shout.

Misha whimpered when he heard Jared _pop_ off of Jensen and get up.

“Jen?” Misha asked hesitantly.

Jensen’s head rolled and his gaze landed on Misha, before turning away, ashamed.

Misha watched Jared walked back over and press up behind him before taking his mouth in a claiming kiss. Then he started fucking Misha again, faster and rougher until Misha came with a shout as well.

 

“There we go.” Jared breathed out happily. He gave three more rough thrusts, then came in Misha, with a growl.

Misha whimpered and tried to pull away from Jared, which only resulted in Jared grabbing Misha’s hips bruisingly tight.

Once Jared had passed through his orgasm, he pulled away, letting Misha collapse in a crumpled heap on the bed, sobbing softly.

Jensen blinked and stared at Misha, confused for a few second, still in a somewhat bliss from coming.

Then he realized what had just happened and started to struggle again.

“You bastard.” Jensen’s voice wavered and he had to take a few deep breaths to calm himself.

Jared only laughed. “If name-calling is what will help you get through this. Fine.” He shrugged. “But when I’m done with you…you’ll want and love my cock.”

“That’ll never happen.” Jensen growled, beginning to shake with fury.

“Really?” Jared laughed again. “How about we ask Misha?”

Their gaze turned towards the crumpled man on the bed. Misha whimpered as he heard Jared speak his name and he tried to sink into the come-soiled sheets.

“Misha…” Jared said gently, untying the bonds and lifting Misha up, pressing their bodies together. “Misha, tell us, did you enjoy having my cock in you?”

Jensen’s breath caught in his throat at he watched Misha’s face crumple as he broke down.

“P-please…” Misha got out. “I…I don’t want to answer.”

Jared grip tightened. “Answer the question.” He said. “Or do you want me to spank you again? I swear, it’ll be 10 times worse than before. I can promise you, you won’t get _any_ pleasure from it.”

Misha’s tear-stained face looked up and he look at Jensen with pain-filled eyes.

“Now…did you enjoy my cock?”

_No. No. No. No._

“…yes…” It was barely audible, but to Jensen, it resonated around the room. Jared was satisfied with the answer and loosened his grip on Misha, taking him and settling him on the ground, by the end of the bed, tying his arms to the corner post.

Then he got up and walked over to Jensen, who was struggling futilely again.

“You’re just not going to learn are you?” Jared asked.

“Probably not.” Jensen growled. Jared grabbed Jensen’s face and studied him closely. Jensen spat on Jared’s face and tugged his face away from Jared.

Jared’s face twisted into a snarl as he wiped the spit away before slapping Jensen twice, hard enough to make his head spin and see stars.

“25.” Jared growled.

When Jensen could focus again, he watched Jared starting to untie his arms and legs.

“Jensen, don’t.” Misha said watching the two men from his spot.

“Do what, Misha?” Jensen asked, not taking his eyes off of Jared.

“Don’t think about trying to escape. You’ll make it worse on yourself. Please, Jen, don’t.”

“You should listen to him, Jensen.” Jared said. “It’s already going to be unpleasant for you.”

“Then, what the hell, I’m gonna make it worst.” Jensen growled as Jared untied the last rope. He kicked Jared in the gut and leapt up, intending to throw a punch.

Jared yelled in fury and rammed right into Jensen, tackling him to the ground.

Misha was yelling behind them, begging for both of them to stop.

“It’s too late for that Misha.” Jared growled, pulling the struggling Jensen up and tossing him on the bed.

 

“No, please! Jared, stop, please!” Misha begged and cried from his spot. He twisted around to see Jared tying Jensen where he was only a few minutes before.

Jensen was yelling out swear after swear to Jared.

“No.” Jared growled, turning to Misha. Misha whimpered looking at Jared’s face, and tried to pull away as Jared untied the rope from the corner, pulling it, and Misha, up.

“What are you doing?” Misha asked fearfully.

Jared tied Misha right by Jensen. “Giving you a front row seat.” Jared said.

Jared moved to the other side of Jensen and wrapped an arm around his waist to keep the struggling to a minimum.

“You see…” Jared said, lining his hand up with Jensen’s bare ass. “I was going to just give you 25 spankings, but after that little stunt, I’m doubling it.” He said, looking down at Jensen.

Jensen’s face paled and he looked at Misha then Jared. “Jared, I’m…”

“What? Sorry?” Jared scoffed. “It’s too late for apologizes, Jensen.”

“Fuck, Jared. Please.” Jensen said.

Jared ignored him. “What I was planning on doing was fuck you afterward, which I fully intend to do, but your gonna fuck Misha while I fuck you.”

“What?” Jensen said. His face seemed devoid of color.

“You heard me.”

And with that, Jared’s hand came down on Jensen’s ass.

 

By 10, Misha was begging for Jared to stop.

By 25, so was Jensen.

“I’m not stopping until I get to 50, Jensen.” Jared said, emphasizing each word with a smack on Jensen’s burning ass.

 

By 40, Jensen was withering in Jared’s hold. He was a sobbing mess, promising this and that. But Jared still continued.

 

Once he landed on the 50th spanking, he pulled away, untying Jensen and letting him crumple underneath Jared’s body. Jared pulled Jensen’s sobbing form back and untied Misha, scooting him to the middle and tying him again.

He made Jensen straddle Misha’s legs and checked to make sure that Jensen had good access to Misha’s used hole. He then grabbed the lube and poured it on his hand, shoving a finger in Jensen without warning.

Jensen yelped in shock and almost fell on top of Misha, but managed to balance himself by bracing the headboard.

“If you try to untie Misha, I’m going to tie your hands up there too.” Jared said as a warning.

Jensen nodded and whimpered as Jared added a second finger.

 

Jared continued to add fingers to Jensen’s stretching hole, and by the fourth finger, Jensen realized what Jared intended to do.

“No.” Jensen said, starting to reach back to stop Jared’s thumb from joining his other fingers. Jared’s free hand shot out and forced Jensen’s hand back on the headboard.

His thumb pushed in and Jared watched his hand get swallowed up by Jensen’s hole.

“Jensen?” Misha asked, not being able to see what was going on. “Jen, what’s happening?” He asked scared.

Jared’s hand formed a fist inside of Jensen, and Jensen whined.

“Look so good on my fist, baby.” Jared chuckled, leaning forward, kissing and sucking on Jensen’s back. He gave a short thrust, watching his wrist go in.

Jared picked up on the thrusting and laughed softly each time Jensen whined from the pain-pleasure.

“Misha. Is Jensen getting hard?” Jared asked.

Misha quickly glanced down at Jensen’s cock. “Yes.” Misha said quietly.

“Really?” Jared smiled, amused. He reached around and grabbed Jensen’s cock, stoking it in time with each thrust.

Jensen groaned and tossed his head back.

 

Jared became rougher with the thrusts and strokes, making Jensen roll his hips to try to get the most out of each sensation.

Jensen was positive that he was going to come.

Then, suddenly, both sensations stopped.

Jensen whined from the lost, before he felt Jared’s rock hard cock entering him smoothly.

Jared started sucking hard around Jensen’s shoulders and neck, marking him.

“Put your cock in Misha’s hole, Jen.” Jared ordered.

“Jared…” Jensen said.

“Do. It.” Jared said, giving a hard thrust with each word, hitting Jensen’s prostate. “Or I’ll help.”

Jensen looked down at Misha.

“Jen, just do it.” Misha said.

 _‘Don’t make him angry.’_ Misha’s eyes read.

Jensen nodded and plunged inside Misha, who was still pretty loose from before.

 

“You’re behaving so well now.” Jared breathed out, beginning to pick up on his thrusts, making Jensen thrust into Misha. He made Jensen lean forward, making his hands grip the sheets by Misha.

“Misha.” Jared said, turning his focus to the man beneath Jensen. “Mark Jensen.”

Misha nodded and began kissing and sucking anywhere he could reach from his position, while Jared continued to mark Jensen from the back.

Misha’s hands tugged softly against the bonds holding him and Jared’s hands drifted upwards, untying Misha.

As soon as his hands were free, they latched onto Jensen.

Jared chuckled softly and continued to thrust into Jensen, making him moan.

 

When Jensen came, he came hard, shooting his load in Misha’s abused ass. Jared and Misha came a little after Jensen, both shouting loudly.

Jared carefully pulled out of Jensen and let him pull out of Misha. Jensen collapsed by Misha and both were breathing heavily. All three men were worn out. Jared smiled happily and got off the bed on wobbly legs.

He would let the men sleep. He knew they were going to be unconscious all night, so he was going to sleep in the guest room.

Jared knew that they would be hungry tomorrow, so he figured that he could wake up early and cook something for them. Maybe feed them in bed. Then they could have some more fun.

As Jared slowly walked to the guest room, he decided that he and Misha would focus around Jensen during their fun time, seeming how Misha got to have a lot of fun time today.


End file.
